76th Annual Hunger Games
by Hunger Games Fics
Summary: 76th annual hunger games, there was no rebellion. The rules have changed slightly due to katniss and peeta. This story follows an O/C from district four on her not so beautiful journey of self discovery. Will the completely useless tribute make it to the end?
1. Introduction

**Authors note: Just a bit of background information before the story. I know it doesn't sound too interesting right now but it will become interesting as the story develops. It will be a bit different to other HG fanfics (well the ones that i have read anyway) **

**Hope you will enjoy**

* * *

76th Annual Hunger Games

There was NO rebellion, Katniss and Peeta survived both of their Hunger Games because the rules were permanently changed to allow two victors to win as to not make the capitol look stupid or irrational and to make it look like what Peeta and Katniss did was part of the game makers plan and not to defy the capitol. Conditions in the districts have become slightly better as to keep the districts on their sides and prevent rebellion. One change in the Hunger Games is that the two tributes that are allowed to win do not have to be from the same district but MUST be allies, if the winning pair of tributes are not allies then both will be killed.


	2. Chapter One

**Authors note: I would like to thank my beta for correcting my awful spelling and grammar;) **

**Also this is from a O/C point of view and will be the whole way through. It may seem a bit shit now but hang in there it might become more interesting**

* * *

Once again I am woken up by the bloody sun. Why the fuck that woman had to get rid of my shutters and invest in some new curtains is beyond me. Just because we have a little bit more money _doesn't_ mean you can fuck with my body clock!

Who does she think she is?! President Snow?

I literally roll off my bed in a desperate attempt to shelter myself from the sun… no luck. I might as well stand up now I've made it this far to the door, and get myself dressed.

Once I'm dressed I decide to look for some food, and I'm not shocked to find that there is none. For the love of all things cute and pink this woman does not know how to spend her money! I think I might just eat my new curtains.

After a twenty minute debate with myself on the benefits of eating the stupidly sheer curtains that may as well not be there, I decide that even if I did eat them, they wouldn't have any effect on my current hunger situation as there's barely any material on them anyway.

I leave my sleeping mother in the house. As I step outside I look for the position of the sun and try to remember what I learnt in school. I come to the conclusion that it's either four in the morning or seven at night. I go with four in the morning seeing as it's very unlikely that I'd be allowed to sleep through the Reaping… unless the Peace Keepers thought I was dead.

My Mum once thought I was dead when I came home from school and took a nap on the kitchen floor. She stood there for a good half hour watching me, trying to figure out if I was dead or not, before she jabbed me in the face with one of her rather nasty toes.

I still remember the faint look of disappointment on her face when I opened one of my eyes.

As I stroll through the District I can't help but think how nice it looks with no one in it. Sure the houses are a little bit run down, but with the Capitol paying a bit more for our resources, we now have spare money, which we are allowed to use to fix our houses.

This would be good if my Mother would actually fix the light situation in my bedroom rather than create an even bigger problem.

The lack of people in the District puts me at ease, and I am able to walk around with my head up rather than down for once. I should do this more often, especially on Reaping Day, seeing as I know for sure nobody ever gets up early on reaping day because there is NO WORKING permitted on the Reaping Day and, best of all, NO SCHOOL!

Oh my President Snow, I hate school. I also hate people. But I don't hate the beach which is where I am currently making my way to.

The weather's nice for what I presume to be four in the morning; really sunny but not actually hot, just warm. I find that I don't like it when it's hot because I'm pretty sure I have a sweat problem, and I don't like it when it's too cold because it makes my teeth chatter.

My Mum likes it when it's hot though. She worships the sun. I wouldn't be surprised if one morning I woke up to find her doing some type of ancient sun dance or something. I don't think being in the sun from ten in the morning to eight at night can be healthy for anybody, let alone some little, kind of old, woman.

Once I'm on the beach I decide I should go for what _could_ be my last swim ever… And by swim I mean paddle, because I can't actually swim.

I'm literally the only person over the age of four who can't swim in my District, which would be more embarrassing if I actually cared about what people thought of me.

But as it stands I don't.

I remember when my Dad tried to teach me how to swim when I was five, before he got a bit of money of his own and moved out of our house and into a one bedroom shack on the other side of the District, and turned into an alcoholic.

Ahh those were the days. What I wouldn't give to be four again, when my Mum and Dad didn't openly despise each other, but hey ho, I'm still alive and safe in the knowledge that I grew up a better person than both of them put together… however bad at swimming I may be.

I remove my half worn out sandals and roll up my trousers to above my knee, and dip my toe into the water. A icy shiver runs up my back because of how cold it is and then, me being me, I decide to run straight into it, and upon realising it was a bad idea, I run straight back out.

I do this every time I come here and I never learn. It's almost like I expect it to get hotter every time, but no, it stays the same. However I continue to run in and out of the water anyway, just to check.

I quickly get tired of running and resort to jumping over the waves that wash up on the shore, like the little children do when they come here after school, and when I get tired of that I sit down not too far away from the water, but not too close to the top of the beach either, and stare out to sea whilst picking up handfuls of warm sand and letting it slip through my fingers, wondering what it would be like to just get on a boat and sail off into the distance.

What if there was nothing else out there besides the rest of Panem?

I must have been sitting here for a few hours, because someone suddenly, very rudely, just sat down next to me, invading my personal space. Of all the places on this _very_ large beach, this ignorant motherfucker decided to sit so close to me that I'm actually beginning to feel a little bit oxygen starved.

"What the hell are you doing up this early?" asks a very confused male voice.

I shrug because this person is far too close for my liking, and if I turn to see who it is I'm scared that my face would be very close to theirs, which makes me even more uncomfortable. "Better question, what are you doing outside?"

Whoever this little shit is they obviously think they're funny because they're trying too hard to sound confused now.

"Funny." I reply, sarcastically. I've come to the conclusion this person must stalk me.

"You're not the social type are you? I never see you outside of school. In fact, nobody sees you outside of school."

"Good." Is all I say in response, because he's right there; I'm really not the social type.

"Do you even have any friends?" Okay, this sounds sort of sincere.

"Sometimes a cat comes into my garden and I feed it the tuna that I don't like." I take another handful of sand and let it slip through my fingers into my other hand, while the person next to me laughs.

"That's not a friendship." He says whilst laughing.

"I beg to differ. Last week while it was eating it let me stroke it." I say, defiantly. "How many friends do you have that let you stroke them?" I finally turn around to find that the person sitting next to me is none other than Jett Reed. The arrogant asshole that thinks he's the next Finnick Odair.

"Oh I have a few."

I try to conceal my disgust at the fact he just winked at me, never mind what he just said. I have never spoken to this fool in my life. In fact I try to avoid him as much as possible. He's been with practically every girl in our year. I think I'm one of the four girls that haven't had our 'sea caves' explored by this complete tool that refers to vaginas as 'sea caves'.

Just looking at him, he is actually quite attractive. Tall and muscly, with a really good body and quite a nice face. He's got dark brown hair with little bits of ginger in it, which is the only thing we have in common, which I don't think is any grounds to start a conversation on, but apparently he thinks differently because last year he genuinely came up to me and said "Hey, great hair colour! Let's talk."

Admittedly not the smoothest pick up line I've ever heard but the only one that's ever been said to me. All I could do was laugh and walk off.

Jett would actually be _so_ much hotter if he didn't speak. Maybe I would even want ride his 'sea horse' if he just shut the fuck up every once in a while.

"Wait, what are you doing up this early?" I ask, moving away from him enough to be able to breathe without smelling his tuna breath. The fuck does this boy eat for breakfast?

"Just doing my morning exercise." He says whilst lifting up his arms to flex his biceps.

"Yeah, woah I can smell… I mean _tell_." I say, quite repulsed at the wave of body odour that has just attacked my senses. He shoots me one of the dirtiest looks I have ever received in my whole seventeen years of being alive.

"At least I can swim." He replies, smirking at me.

Little bitch.

"Ooh, spicy!" and I stand up to leave, having had enough of human interaction to last me a life time. However as I stand up, so does he.

"It was a joke." He says, somewhat sincerely. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever. I don't care." I say before strutting off. However as I'm walking, I trip over my own foot and land face first in the sand. Fucking typical.

Unsure of what to do next, I just lie there with my face in the sand, trying to evaluate the dramaticness of my exit. I don't hear any laughing so he's either trying to conceal it, or has spontaneously combusted into flames… I'm hoping it's the latter.

After lying there a while, in the same position I landed in, I decide it would be best to just get up and try again. So without turning around, I drag myself off the ground and safely make it to the road without any more accidents and quickly stroll home.

Once I'm home, I take a look at the clock on the wall. _10:37 am_. Well I know I wasn't out on the beach that long. I should have probably paid more attention in class when they were teaching time keeping.

Well I have a couple of hours until the Reaping, so I fill the tub with water that I've boiled in a pot on the stove, which took half an hour. New record, BOOM.

I get undressed and jump into the now cooling bath, and attempt to wash the sand out of my hair. Once I'm satisfied with how clean I am, I boil another couple of pots on the stove so that my mum can have a wash in warm water, and take myself off to my room where I collapse on the bed.

Reaping day is, in most families, a day spent with each other, but not my family. You'd think me being their only daughter that my parents would worry about me being Reaped, but no. I can't say I'm particularly bothered. I hate spending time with them. Although I love them, they drive me crazy.

I do my hair and get dressed, then decide to go for a nap in the pantry seeing as it's getting quite hot in my room with the sun blazing in, and I know the pantry has no windows so it will be nice and dark.

A couple of hours later, at half past one, I'm awakened by my Mother and Father calling me.

"LOREN, LOREN WHERE ARE YOU? ITS TIME TO GO!" My father shouts as he opens the pantry. "Why are you in here?" He asks as I pick myself up off the floor.

"I was playing the harp with my District Nine buddies." I reply, sarcastically, because he could quite clearly see what I was doing.

"She sleeps in the strangest of places." My Mum tells him. "I will tell you about it on the way to the Square; we don't want to be late."

And with that, the three of us make our way to the Town Square, where the Justice Building is, and where a hoard of people are already lining up and getting signed in. Strangely I get a kiss off both my Mum AND Dad.

"Good luck, Sweetheart" They say at the same time, which I find _really_ creepy.

"Thanks." I reply, and I give them both a hug before we part ways. They go to where parents are allocated to stand, and I join the quickly moving queue to get signed in. When it's my turn I hold out my finger to let the Peace Keeper prick it, and I swear it hurts more every time.

Once I'm signed in, I go and stand with the other girls my age, but I avoid making eye contact with any of them because then they might wish me luck, and that's one of the many things I don't have.

After a short while, a rather chunky lady with a very long and very bright blue wig on her head steps onto the stage. She's wearing a short dark blue dress, with even brighter blue shoes. I really think she should have opted for a slightly longer dress, but who am I to judge? I'm wearing a dress two sizes too small for me, which I only just managed to fit my massive hips and slightly larger than average butt into.

I'm guessing this Blue Lady is out new District escort. Apparently our last one had a mental breakdown after Finnick died in the last games, and refused to come back to our District because it would be 'too hard' for her.

What a Capitol sap.

After all the usual capitol propaganda, and the usual speech from the Mayor, The Blue Lady wastes no time in getting to business, and goes directly across the stage to where the Reaping balls are.

"Right, I think this year we'll do the boys first." and she fishes around in the ball for a while, trying to grab a piece of paper but her stupidly long nails are proving to make this very difficult for her.

Once she's got a piece she rushes back over to the microphone. "This year's boy tribute from District Four is… Jett Reed! Congratulations Jett, come on up here!"

Jett looks ecstatic, and I force myself to not smile over the fact that I might never have to have an awkward conversation with him ever again! And then I realise that I probably shouldn't be so happy because I could jinx it for myself.

After a lot of cheering the crowd settles down again. "As you all know, from now on there will be no more volunteers, so congratulations Jett you are officially the District Four male tribute!" The Blue Lady said, and with this, Jett punches both fists in the air, and a roar of screaming girls fills the Square.

Urgh what an arrogant idiot. "Now for the girls." and the Blue Lady began to ferret around in the girls' ball for a name. This takes her considerably less time than it did for the boys, and as she makes her way to the microphone my stomach churns and the whole Square is so silent you could probably hear a silent fart.

"This year's girl tribute from District Four is ... Loren Evans."

Shit.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think so far? Any opinions on the characters? I would love it if you let me know what you think :) x**


End file.
